adam's pokemon journey
by shinykyurem
Summary: the story of a pokemon trainer called adam who goes on a pokemon journey
1. Chapter 1

AAADDDAAAMMM! Oh Arceus what's happening. She's never woke me this early before. The digital clock beside my bed showed the time of 07:48.

"AAADDDAAAMMM!"

"IIIMMM CCCOOOMMMIING!"

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. I instantly smelled the aroma of bacon frying and walked twice as fast.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw my mom making a fry up while Electabuzz was sitting in a chair.

"Any reason why breakfast is so early mom?" I said in a tired voice.

"A fourteen year old like you should be able to wake up at this time without moaning but if you must know I've got a surprise for you".

"What kind of surprise mom?"

" Would it really be a surprise if I told you now?" I thought of what it could possibly be. My birthday was two months ago and there is no major holidays around the corner to receive gifts from.

My mom put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. A quick thanks and I was wolfing it down. Halfway through swallowing and I realized something.

"Why is Electabuzz here if dads gone to work?" I said puzzled.

"Because there is going to be a security check at the power plant and the inspector has set out a requirement for there to be no pokemon present in the building" said my mom.

"That's Pokeist"

"Don't use words like that, they don't even exist, there is a good reason why this has happened."

I got up and put my empty plate in the sink.

"Wow you ate that fast. A new record if I'm correct" said Mom.

"Mom bacon waits for nobody" I said and then dashed back up the stairs.

"Adam go shower and then get dressed". I stopped in my tracks walked back down the stairs and looked my mom in the eye and said,

"Are you actually being serious? Its not even 8 yet".

"It's all part of the surprise sweetie. You have to leave the house early". Hearing that I dashed back upstairs grabbed a towel and climbed into the shower. That means the surprise involves going somewhere. I quickly showered and put on some jeans and a red t-shirt.

I walked down stairs and sat down to watch some TV. There was some show on about a cool pokemon contest in the Sinnoh region.

"Adam" said my mom suddenly." I was going to wait until your father got home but that will be another 4 hours and I'm pretty sure you want to know what the surprise is now so I'll tell you. Today you're going to get a pokemon.

"Mom please tell me you're not joking" I said shocked.

"Course I'm not joking honey, it was going to be a birthday present. Me and your father paid for it for your birthday but all the pokemon had been taken by other trainers. Professor Oak called me last night to tell me he got 3 of each of the starters about a week ago. He could not tell be about them then because he had to test their conditions form being hatched only a month before".

"Mom, have I ever told you how much I love you but when can I go to Pallet town". Mom then turned around and said,

"Well you're going to have to take the short cut to Route 2. Then you can head through Viridian city which will lead you to Route 1 then Pallet town. So you are going to have to leave soon if you want to get there by noon".

"Okay bye mom" I said and ran for the door.

"Hey Adam" shouted mom.

"Yes mom"

"Just be safe all right".

"Okay" I said and then dashed out the house. I stepped outside my house into the morning light of Cerulean city. I ran through the streets and past houses waving to old lady Jess along the way. I reached the edge of the city in a few minutes.

I saw the tall grass and trees start to from the start of Route 5. I started to jog along the path until I got to a small clearing in the trees which I went through. After climbing over bushes for a while I got to a wide path. The path had 7 Pokemon trainers walking up and down supposedly waiting for a battle. The first one had a yellow baseball cap on backwards with a yellow t-shirt with blue rings around the sleeves and was wearing blue shorts. As soon as he saw me he ran up to me and shouted

"Hey you. You look weak, how about a battle". He got a tiny pokeball out which instantly sprouted to full size.

"Sorry to disappoint mate but I don't have a pokemon YET! But I'm going to get one today". I said triumphantly. He shrunk his pokeball and placed it back into his pocket and said

"Well if you're telling the truth and you are going to get a pokemon, battle me because I will be around this area for a few more days before I move on again".

"Oh I will" I said while walking off. I ran through the rest of the route and saw a sign saying Viridian ahead. I ran until I saw the grass cut off and the beginning of concrete. I walked slowly through the city taking in the sights. There were a couple of houses that looked like they had been there a long time. I gazed up at a huge building with a huge sign saying Viridian city pokemon gym.

I walked further through the city until I saw another sign saying Route 1 ahead. I ran for Route 1, which had some trees sprouting along the side of it. I walked around the tall grass knowing that it would be a bad choice to walk through it with no pokemon to protect me. I saw a little boy jumping over a tall ledge on the way. I finally reached the beginning of the town. The town was relatively small with just over ten houses. I also saw a big building with a sign saying Oak Pokemon Lab. I had reached my destination.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the huge building and knocked on the door. An old looking man with a lab coat and grey hair opened the door.

"Why hello you must be Adam. Your mom phoned 5 minutes ago and said you would be arriving soon"

. "Yeah that's me" I said

. He then turned around and led me further into the lab. He brought me further into the lab and stopped near a table.

"These are the pokemon you will get a choice of today Adam"

. He then picked up three full sized pokeballs of the table, and threw them into the air. The three pokeballs opened while releasing a white light. I then heard a trio of sounds.

"bulba bulbasaur", "charmander", "squirtle squir".

There were three pokemon on the floor. Professor oak then pointed at a small green dinosaur like pokemon with a plant bulb on its back.

"This Pokémon is called bulbasaur".

He then pointed at a small orange lizard with a flame burning on its tail.

"This Pokémon is called charmander".

He then pointed to a small blue turtle pokemon with a brown shell and squirrel's tail.

"And this Pokémon is called squirtle".

The professor then said

"Adam today you get to choose one of these three pokemon. The pokemon you choose will be your partner, you may choose now".

I looked at all of the pokemon as if this would be the last time I would ever see them. I studied their features carefully and memorised them. I then said

"professor oak. I would like to choose charmander". The pokemon called squirtle and bulbasaur looked kind of sad but charmander seemed to shine. Professor oak then put charmander, bulbasaur and squirtle back into their pokeballs and picked up a blue card of his desk.

"This is your trainer card. Your mom had it made yesterday so your picture and details are already sorted. And to be a true trainer you will need pokeballs to catch Pokémon with".

He then picked up charmander's pokeball and picked up 5 more of his desk. He handed them to me. I then let out charmander while saying

"go charmander!"

charmander then looked up at me and smiled. The professor then walked other to a briefcase and took out one of several red laptop like devices. He then handed it to me and said

"this is your pokedex. Your mom didn't tell me to give you one but I think it would help if all trainers had one. It automatically records data on pokemon in a 10 metre radius even while closed. It can also check the gender and moves of a Pokémon".

He then put a hand into his lab coat and pulled out a small machine with a small cd slot at the top of it.

"This is a tm machine. If you ever happen to come by any tm's on your journey, you just have to insert into the disc drive and you can teach a Pokémon a move. It can also delete existing Pokémon moves. Here is a tm to start you off".

He then passed me a grey disk with the word THEIF on it.

"This is the Pokémon move thief. I can steal an opposing Pokémon's item. It can also do damage".

"Thanks professor" I said thankfully.

I took my stuff and walked out of the lab with charmander following close behind. I had been in the lab for just over ten minutes and it was about noon now. I walked out of pallet town to the beginning of route 1. A couple of rattata scattered as I walked along the route. There were a few pidgey hopping about in front of my path. Three of the pidgey flew off when I approached but the last one gave me an evil look. It then ran towards charmander and tackled it knocking charmander to the ground.

"Pidgey pidpidpid" it said

"Dammit are you okay charmander" I said with worry.

"char charmander" it said

I quickly grabbed the pokedex and pointed it at charmander. I pressed the EVALUATE MOVES button. It then said that charmander knows the moves growl, scratch and ember. I shouted at charmander to use ember. Charmander blew out small flames that covered the pidgey

"PIDGEY PIDGEEEYY" it screamed.

It flew up and flapped its wings fast to produce a gust attack that knocked charmander over.

"Charmander use scratch" I said.

Charmander jumped to his feet and ran at the pidgey with a white energy glowing from its hands. It slashed at the pidgey seemingly knocking it out. I then realized I could catch this thing. Think who awesome it would be if I went home with 2 Pokémon. Without hesitation I quickly grabbed one of the Pokéball's professor oak gave me. As it grew to full size I threw it at the pidgey, and with a ping the pidgey was drawn inside with a red light. The PokéBall fell to the ground and wobbled once, twice, three times, and with a ping the button on the Pokéball flashed red and then went white. I looked on in disbelief. Had I really caught a Pokémon that easily? I walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up.

"Hey you!" I heard someone shout

I looked around and saw the boy jumping off the ledge from earlier.

"That was a cool battle just now. Is that your first catch?" he said

"Yeah. It was pretty easy though". I said modestly

"That's because it's only a weak Pokémon. If it's a higher levelled Pokémon you'll have to damage it more and give it a status effect like paralysation or freeze. Because the weaker the Pokémon the less strength it has to try and break free from the Pokéball". He said while walking off.

I ran through the rest of the route wanting to get home quickly so I could show my mom my two new Pokémon. I got to the opening of viridian city. I ran through the city without taking much attention to where I was going. After getting to the edge of the city I realized something. Would pidgey be angry when I let it out of the Pokéball? Well better to test it now then in my house. I got its PokéBall out and threw it. With a white light pidgey was on the floor in front of me. Charmander walked towards it seemed to talk to it to calm it down.

"charm charmander char char mander"

"pidgey pidgey pid"

"mander man charmander"

The pidgey then gave me a look as if to say "what next?"

I got out my pokedex and pointed it at pidgey. I clicked the EVALUATE MOVES button. Pidgey knew the moves tackle, sand attack and gust. I then looked at it other information. It was a male and it had the ability of keen eye. I also found out charmander was male and had the ability blaze.

"Well pidgey were going to go to my house now okay". I said

"Pidgey" was my reply

I started to walk through the bushes when I heard a familiar voice.

"hey kid are those your Pokémon"

It was the Pokémon trainer I met earlier

"I'm not a kid but yes these are my Pokémon" I said

"well, prepare to fight"


	3. Chapter 3

**So the first trainer battle. Probably not very exiting but it's just one of the first battles. Please review because I would like to know what people think. Should I carry on? I don't have much time to write, only 4 hours a week and sometimes even less because of damn homework. Just to clear some things this world has animals and Pokémon existing beside each other because I don't really think a tepig sandwich would be a good replacement for bacon.**

* * *

"Well how about you prepare to loose!" was my comeback

He grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket and threw it. Out popped a small bird Pokémon.

"Spearow spear!" it cried.

"Well I think it's time to see what you can do pidgey" I said

Pidgey walked up to its opponent and looked it in the eye.

The Pokémon trainer then said "by the way my name is Conor"

"Well my name is Adam" I said

He then shouted "BATTLE BEGIN"

I ordered pidgey to use gust. Pidgey flew into the air and franticly flapped its wings causing a damaging wind to blow the spearow away.

"Spearow use fury attack" Conor said.

Spearow then ran along the ground with its beak glowing. Pidgey tried to dodge by flying away but spearow knocked it down.

"Pidgey use tackle!" I shouted.

Being in close range the attack hit its mark square on and knocked sparrow near its trainer.

"Spearow you okay?" he said

"Spear spear"

"Okay then use peck" said Conor.

Spearow then jumped up into the air and flew at pidgey.

"PIDGEY, DODGE IT" I shouted

Pidgey flew up and passed spearow but it started to chase pidgey. Pidgey flew through some trees trying to shake spearow off but ended up crashing into a tree. Spearow's peck attack then hit pidgey with force. Pidgey then dropped to the ground.

"Seems pidgey's been KO'd by my awesome spearow" Conor said happily.

I withdrew pidgey to his pokeball and then said "charmander your up next"

Charmander then ran from my side to the centre of the field.

Spearow then flew from the trees to in front of charmander.

"Spearow use peck again" said Conor with confidence

"Charmander dodge and use ember" I commanded.

Charmander then proceeded to dodge spearow's peck with a nifty cartwheel and then blew small flames from its mouth. Spearow then jumped back as if to dodge but wasn't fast enough and was hit.

Without wasting time I shouted for charmander to use scratch. A white energy started to glow from charmander's hand. Charmander then ran at spearow and scratched it. Spearow did not move.

"Return spearow" Conor said disappointed.

He then looked at me and said "I thought this would be easy because no one's taken down spearow for a while. But I have another Pokémon too you know".

He then pulled out another pokeball and threw it into the air and a small thin vine Pokémon with leaves for arms popped out. The Pokémon looked around, saw charmander and walked towards it.

"Bellsprout use vine whip" said Conor

Bellsprout's leg then shined a light green. It then flicked it forward quickly. I was going to tell charmander to dodge but then I had a better idea.

"Charmander grab the vine and use ember".

Charmander caught the vine pulled bellsprout forward and then blew its ember attack into its face.

"BELL SPRRRROOOOOOUUUUTTTT" screamed the small vine Pokémon.

"NNNOOOOO" shouted Conor as bellsprout fell to the floor knocked out.

"Well looks like you won" he said disappointed while sending bellsprout back to the pokeball. "But still just a single hit to KO my Pokémon. That charmander must be strong".

"You bet charmander's strong. Pidgey tried hard too, don't forget that".

Conor then handed me my £450 pokedollars prize money. He then said

"Be seeing you" and walked off.

I recalled charmander to its pokeball and ran off through the clearing. I got to route 5 in no time at all. I ran along the route and saw a gloom watching me. I saw cerulean city and picked up speed. I burst through the city and finally reached my house. I walked in and saw my little sister watching azurill's adventures on TV. She saw me and jumped of the sofa.

"Hey big brother, big brother. Is it true? Is it true? Mommy said today you got a Pokémon. Come on please tell me". She begged.

"Well actually I got two. Wanna see them?

I took the two pokeball's from my pocket and threw them into the air.

"Charmander char" "pidgey"

The two Pokémon appeared on the floor.

My sister called lily picked them both up and hugged them.

"aaaahhhhhh their so cute" she said with a fascinated look in her eyes.

"Yeah maybe. But they are strong too. The orange lizard is called charmander, and the small bird is called pidgey". I explained

"Well you should give them cool names like blaze or tornado" she said.

"Nah I'm okay with the names they have got and besides, blaze and tornado really? Only a 6 year old like you would think of names like those". I said harshly

"Well fine" she said while taking my Pokémon into the living room

"Where do you think you're taking them" I said

"On a tour of the house. You can't just bring them into a new place and not show them around". She said with an annoying voice purposely.

I went upstairs but when I got in my room I realized I had nothing to do. I looked around at the stuff in my room. First I put my pokedex and pokéball's on the top of my chest of draws. I looked at my tm machine and booted it up. The screen said **INSERT TM/HM **and underneath it said **ERASE MOVES**. I put it on top of the pokedex and started up my computer. I clicked on the familiar internet option. The search engine appeared and I typed in "Pokémon facts" I clicked on the first website which was called poke teach. In the mini search bar I typed in charmander and was greeted with an option saying charmander/charmeleon/charizard. I clicked it and began to read the passage that appeared. It read "the family of Pokémon have a flame that burns on their tail. The brighter the flame burns the healthier the Pokémon is. The harsher battles experienced by the Pokémon also makes the flame burn harsher and brighter. There is a common myth that if a charmander/charmeleon/charizards flame goes out completely it will die. This is untrue. If the Pokémon's flame goes out the Pokémon will just be weak and sleepy. The Pokémon's flame goes out when it goes to sleep and when the Pokémon is weak its flame will be dim. When it rains or when hit by a water type move the Pokémon's flame will release steam. The Pokémon's diet can consist of anything however like most fire type Pokémon they like spicy food. They can eat all berries and Pokémon food made from berries". I jumped when I heard my mom come in my room.

"Well you could have at least told me you would be back now you know. Where's your Pokémon?" she said

"Lily's giving them a tour of the house. I've got two Pokémon now because I caught a Pokémon on the way back" I told her.

"Really? You've got two Pokémon already? Wow Adam your good at this trainer thing. I think I'll go and see them" she said and then left my room.

I then carried on reading. "Charizard have a hard blue patch of scales on the underside of their wings which is much harder the orange scales" I saw that that was the end of the text. I then typed in pidgey in the small search bar and clicked the pidgey/ Pidgeotto/ pidgeot. The text started off by saying "the Pokémon have an extremely good sense of direction and can find their nests even if they have been removed form familiar surroundings. They have a habit of kicking up sand when attacked. Pidgeotto attack prey with their highly developed claws. Pidgeot can create winds capable of bending tall trees. They can also fly at Mach 2 speed. The Pokémon's diet consists of mostly seeds and berries". There was nothing else about the Pokémon.

I ran down stairs into the living room and saw my sister explaining what the TV was to pidgey and charmander.

"Charmander, pidgey come with me so I can show you guys to Nial" I said.

They followed me out of the house to a house a couple of meters away. I walked into the house and shouted for Nial. A tall boy came running down.

"Guess what Nial, I got Pokémon" I said while gesturing to pidgey and charmander

"What seriously. Every ones getting Pokémon these days "he moaned

I gave him a what the hell look which made him say

"What didn't she tell you? Priya's getting a Pokémon too".


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Nial in disbelief.

"Really, Well damn, I thought I was the special one with a Pokémon" I said

"Yeah, she left earlier today to go to pallet town" he said

"See that's weird because I went there about 30 minutes ago. Well anyway if she's going to get a Pokémon then I'm going to try and make sure I can kick her ass in a battle. That means training." I went to walk out of the house when charmander ran in front of me and pointed to pidgey.

"Charmander charman charmander char" he said

I didn't realize what it said but then I remembered something. Pidgey had just been in a battle and I had not healed it yet. I gestured for my Pokémon to follow and walked through town to the familiar red roof of the Pokémon centre. I walked inside the sliding red doors into the lobby and then up to the cities nurse joy and asked if she could heal my Pokémon. I put my Pokémon into their pokeballs and handed them to her.

"Do they have any wounds or would you just like them to be energised" she said in an almost too cheerful tone.

"Just energised please" I said.

She took my pokéball's to a machine and put them in two of the six empty slots in the top six on the machine. She then closed a clamp down on them and switched a button on the machine. The top flashed different colours and then went blank. She lifted the lid and pulled the pokeballs from the machine and handed them back to me.

"Is that all" she said in that unnaturally cheerful tone

"Yep, that's all "I replied and walked out the Pokémon centre

I decided to walk out to route 5 to find some Pokémon to train with and instantly found a couple of oddish. I sent out charmander and ordered him to use ember. One of the oddish saw the ember coming and dodged but the second did not and got hit square on by the ember. The hurt oddish ran to its friend and spat out an acid attack at charmander that caused it to fall down. The damaged oddish walked up to charmander with acid bubbling in its mouth.

"Charmander use ember" I shouted.

He jumped up and shot flames at the oddish and knocked it out. The other oddish went red with rage and started to dance causing petals to be realised form its leaves and shoot at charmander. Some hit but I quickly commanded charmander to use ember which burnt through the last of the petals and hit the oddish. The oddish tried to run away but was too clumsy and fell over. Charmander used a scratch attack and finished it off. The oddish clumsily got up looked around, spotted charmander and ran off. A meowth walked out of the bushes wanting to see what the commotion was about. It looked up at charmander and extended its claws. It ran towards charmander but I told charmander to dodge and use ember which hit the meowth. The Meowth fell over and hissed at charmander. Another mewoth heard the hiss and jumped form the bushes. I told charmander to use ember on mewoth 2 which knocked it out in one hit. Meowth 1 however saw this as a chance for revenge and slashed at charmander 4 times. Charmander took the attack and then countered with a scratch attack that knocked the Meowth to the floor. The meowth tried to get up but I told charmander to use ember and it knocked out the meowth. Charmander looked pleased with itself as it turned back to me. It however turned back as a large yellow Pokémon floated out of the bushes. It had a red star on its forehead and it was holding a spoon. Charmander looked at it and started to walk back to me.

"Don't worry Charmander. We can take on this this thing. Just trust me" I said encouragingly

Charmander looked me in the eye then to kadabra and let out an intimidating shout of "Charmander!"

I got out my pokedex and found out the Pokémon was called kadabra and that it was a Psychic type.

"Charmander use ember" I said

As the flames burst out of Charmander's mouth I realized that he was getting stronger. Before he only breathed smaller flames and at a slower pace, but now he was spitting more flames and he was doing it much faster. The flames hit the kadabra but they didn't seem to harm it much. Kadabra put its spoon in the air and a beam of rainbow like energy blasted from it. The beam hit Charmander straight away without me getting time to tell it to dodge. Charmander looked dizzy but he instantly focused and when I told him to use another ember and it hit the kadabra straight away. I noticed that when the ember hit kadabra its body seemed to glow red and even after the ember attack was complete there was still some flames burning on the kadabra. Kadabra looked weak but it still went to use another psybeam at Charmander. This time without me needing to tell Charmander to dodge he jumped aside and the attack just missed. But Charmander started to ready another attack without me telling it to and it looked different than ember. Purple flames started to leak from its mouth. Charmander then opened its mouth and purple flames in the shape of a dragon shot out. The kadabra was about to dodge but the burns on its body suddenly flared up and it flinched causing the huge purple flames to completely envelop its body. When the flames disappeared the unconscious body of kadabra dropped to ground, but instead of hearing a thud the Pokémon flashed a white light and teleported away. I looked at Charmander and smiled.

"Since when did you learn dragon rage Charmander" I said.

Charmander shrugged but then he smiled and eagerly looked into the bushes for any more opponents.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

30 minutes later

Pidgey watched as his latest opponent a gloom, fell to the floor in defeat. The Pokémon got back up and ran off into the bushes. The training was worth it because Pidgey had become much faster and had learned quick attack and Charmander leaned dragon rage and both of their old attacks had become much more powerful. I was about to search for another Pokémon when I heard a voice call out from behind me.

"Hey Adam, over here" a girl my age called out. She had black hair and was wearing a purple top with jeans on. A Pokémon that I remembered from professor oaks lab to be bulbasaur was running behind her. As soon as Charmander saw bulbasaur they ran up to each other and had a mini conversation.

"So Priya, Chose bulbasaur did you" I said.

"Yeah, it's so cool and awesome looking. And guess what. Mine knows vine whip, tackle and leech seed. And it's so strong cause on the way here I trained in the tall grass" she said all at once

"Whoa calm down. You seem way to hyper". I said

She took a breath, looked at me and said "you know what this means know though. We both have Pokémon so now we have to" "battle!" I interrupted excitedly

Bulbasaur and charmander both turned around at the mention battle and returned to their masters.

"Priya prepare to get your ass kicked"

* * *

**If anyone does read this then sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Mostly because of Christmas and be getting a copy of Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of sky which if I may point out is an awesome game. I guess it's not really a good excuse but if I got some reviews (ahem definitely not begging for attention ahem) then I might write more because I know I have people to please. Also sorry for such a short chapter but I get kinda bored with writing long chapters. Anyway RIVAL BATTLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's a starter verses starter battle eh" I said.

Priya was about to agree when she looked down at bulbasaur and then down to charmander and then realized something.

"But bulbasaur's a grass and poison type, and charmander's a fire type. We clearly have a disadvantage" she groaned

"Oh so you don't believe bulbasaur can do it now do you" I said in an annoying voice.

Bulbasaur looked up at priya questioningly when I said that. Priya Looked down at bulbasaur and shook her head.

"Of course he can do it, but I'm just saying it will be a challenge" she said defensively

"Well if that's the case LETS BATTLE" I shouted

Charmander and Bulbasaur both awaited a command

"Tackle Bulbasaur" Priya quickly ordered

Bulbasaur quickly launched itself at Charmander but because it wasn't exactly the fastest Pokémon ever Charmander managed to dodge the attack easily.

"Charmander counter with scratch" I said

Charmander's claws flashed white and he scratched Bulbasaur casing a minor wound. Bulbasaur cried out in pain.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip and throw it" priya said

Vines quickly grew from bulbasaur's bulb and grabbed Charmander's legs. Charmander yelped in surprise and was lifted from the ground. Bulbasaur then flicked Charmander then landed head first into the side of a tree. I thought that would have been the end of Charmander right there but he walked away from the tree back near Bulbasaur.

"Charmander use ember attack!" I quickly shouted

The flames burst from Charmander's mouth and quickly enveloped Bulbasaur. A shriek of pain came from the flames but Bulbasaur then shook them of its body.

"All right Bulbasaur use leech seed" said priya

A small seed blasted from bulbasaurs bulb with the speed of a bullet and rooted around Charmander's body. Charmander yelled in surprise and tried to rip off the seed, but that only damaged him some more. For a split second the roots around Charmander flashed red and healing spores sapped form Charmander's energy floated from the seed to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur breathed in the pollen and looked a bit better. I told Charmander to use ember but he was too busy trying to get the seed off to listen, which alloyed Bulbasaur to get a sneaky tackle attack in. Charmander was hit square on by the attack and fell over. When he got back up he focused on Bulbasaur and listened this time when I told him to use ember. The flames hit Bulbasaur but priya commanded it to use vine whip and it whipped Charmander hard. Charmander flinched in pain and was lifted up by another of bulbasaurs vines and thrown. But unluckily for Bulbasaur Charmander landed behind him.

"CHARMANDER USE EMBER ON THE BULB!" I shouted in realization

Bulbasaur went wide eyed in shock but couldn't dodge fast enough and the flames scorched its bulb. Bulbasaur looked dizzy and about to fall over but it stood sturdy.

"Charmander finish it with scratch" I said.

Priya shouted to dodge but it was pretty useless because Bulbasaur was too dizzy to hear and the scratch attack caused it to topple over.

Priya sighed with the realization that she had lost presumably her first trainer battle.

"HA I WON LIKE THE BOSS I AM" I jumped up and shouted

Priya gave me the "don't be a dick about it" stare and I calmed down

"Well it doesn't matter because I'll just train with bulbasaur and make him way stronger then charmander" Priya said while picking up bulbasaur.

"Well now I need to go and heal bulbasaur at the poke centre see you later" she said and ran off

I looked down and charmander to give him a high five but I realized he looked tired as hell. Obviously the leech seed sapped more health then I thought. I told charmander to follow me to find some berries. After a while of searching I found some sitrus berry trees and called out pidgey to get some. He came down with a bunch so I picked two of for charmander and two for pidgey. Charmander roasted his berries while pidgey picked at them slowly. I watched them eat and I realized how happy I was to be able to receive Pokémon. Some kids cannot afford pokeballs or even a starter Pokémon so I did a silent prayer of thanks to Arceus. When my Pokémon had finished eating I led them back home. I walked into my house to see my dad reading the paper with elactabuzz.

"Oh hey Adam" he looked up and said.

"Hi dad had a cool day at work" I replied

"Yeah, But I was hoping to see you receive your Pokémon" and as he said that he looked at pidgey and frowned

"Is the pidgey yours as well?"

"Oh yeah I caught him earlier" I said

"Wow already. You're a Pokémon catching prodigy" he said with a chuckle

At that moment my mom walked in. "hi honey back from Pokémon training I see" she said.

"Yeah and I beat priya in a Pokémon battle too" I said proudly

"Wow already you've had your first trainer battle" she said amazed.

Now was my time to show off.

"Actually mom it's my second battle. I won one earlier today". My mom walked up to me and hugged me.

"aww my baby's growing up so fast" she said while wiping back a tear.

"Mom I'm too old for hugs you know" I moaned

"My baby will never be too old for hugs" she replied and let go and walked up to the fridge. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour okay"

I replied with an okay and ran up the stairs with charmander and pidgey closely following. I crashed into my bed room and almost slipped on a T-shirt. A T-shirt that wasn't there this morning.

I called out "LILY! GIVE ME BACK MY DS".

A reply called out "I HAVENT GOT IT".

I sighed and shouted back "YES YOU HAVE, WHEN YOU MOVE THE T-SHIRT I PUT ON MY BOX OF THINGS YOU ALLWAYS FORGET TO PUT IT BACK"

There was a moment of silence and then my sister came in my room with the biggest frown ever and handed my red 3ds."Why do you never let me use it" she whined.

"Because resident evil is too old for you" I replied

"I wasn't playing that, I WAS PLAYING KIRBY" she shouted and ran out of my room.

I sighed and put my 3ds back in the box and put the lid back on followed by the T-shirt that was too big for me. My two Pokémon decided to explore my room and came across a small tennis ball. They started to play a simple game of catch which pidgey kept because of his wings being larger than charmander's arms.

I turned on my computer and looked for some battle strategies for most of the night. At 11:23 charmander and pidgey were both asleep so I returned them to their pokeball's. I was about to read about some more strategies when I yawned and realized I was tired too so I logged of and went to bed. I slowly drifted off thinking of the wonderful adventures I was going to have.

* * *

The next morning

I woke up and saw sunlight beaming through my window. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:07. I got out of bed and went to release charmander and pidgey when I realized that their pokeball's weren't there. I looked all over the top of my chest of draws and I looked under to see if they'd dropped off but they weren't there so I ran downstairs worried that someone had stolen them or lost them but when I saw them at the kitchen table eating some specialized pokemon food I relaxed. My mom was frying some eggs and when she saw me she said "good morning, I hope you don't mind but I brought your pokemon downstairs to give them breakfast because they probably don't wake up as late as you". "Yeah it's okay but for a minute there I thought I lost them" I jumped into a chair and said good morning to everyone and sat down while waiting for breakfast to be made. Once it was ready I ate like a gulpin, finishing it quickly. I ran upstairs quickly and got showered straight away. Once I was done I put on a hoodie top and some jeans. I ran down stairs and saw charmander and pidgey patiently waiting for me. Come on guys lets train. With a cheery shout from both of them I ran out of the house. When I got outside I saw nial running away from something with panic in his eyes. I was about to ask what was happening when I saw a vicious raticate run round the corner and head for nial. I sighed because I knew what was going on. Nial's mom had a pet raticate that hated him with a burning passion. It constantly bit him and tried to kill him.

"Hey, Adam help me out here please" he shouted

I replied with "I would but that's your mom's pokemon and she might sue me or something".

I started to walk past the spectacle and head for the route

"arrrgh Adam I swear on your grave I will get you back for this one day" said nial with the raticate hot on his heels

I walked onto the route for another day of training

* * *

**Another chapter posted late due to my laziness. I would probably give you guys a schedule if I wanted to but I would probably just forget about it anyway. Hmm maybe if I got some reviews it would give me some determination :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week and 3 days since I got my first Pokémon. I had battled Priya twice more since our first battle, and to be honest she was getting stronger very fast. The second time I had battled her was on route 5 and bulbasaur had learned razor leaf. That attack was very annoying because even though it was a grass type move it managed to beat charmander. The third time priya battled me was tough because she had caught a nidoran which knew the powerful move double kick. As charmander narrowly dodged an attack in the present I snapped back to the current situation. I was battling a trainer with a doduo. Charmander had just narrowly avoided a fury attack from the doduo. But the fight was in my favour because the doduo had been burned by an earlier ember attack from charmander. "Charmander use dragon rage" I said.

The purple flames burst from charmander's mouth and knocked the doduo over. The battle was won. The trainer recalled their doduo, paid me and ran off to the Pokémon centre. I was about to give charmander a high five when I realized something was wrong with charmander. He looked kind off dizzy. "You okay buddy" I said

At that moment charmander's glowed white and then his body started to glow. I stepped back not knowing what was happening, but when he started to grow taller I realized what was happening. "Whoa charmander… you're …you're… evolving" I said with awe.

When the process was finished a taller red charmeleon was standing in front of me. He went to give me a high five so I did. "Wow you're gonna be super strong now charmander" I said

When I said charmander charmeleon looked at me as if to say "really?". "Oh I mean charmeleon" I corrected myself.

Charmeleon burst out laughing when I said that and I couldn't help but laugh too. I told charmeleon to follow me home and when we got there I showed him to my mom first thing.

"Wow you've already evolved your first Pokémon. I bet you'd even be able to take on the gyms now" she said

The gyms were something I hadn't even considered, but now I thought about it for a while. "You know mom, I might do just that. But if I were to even consider taking on the gyms I would definitely need more training". I said

She turned around and said "you know miss southern beat the gyms when she was younger. You could ask to get trained from her".

"You mean old lady jess?" I said

"Adam you should call her miss southern. It's rude to call her an old lady and you shouldn't call her by her first name anyway" my mom snapped.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, but your right I probably should get some training form her" I said while running out the house.

I ran to her house and knocked on the door and almost pissed myself when something tapped me on my shoulder and laughed. I turned around quickly to see wraith (old lady jess's gengar) floating behind me with a huge grin. "Holy crap wraith you scared me to death" I said.

"Gen gen gen gen gen" chuckled wraith while opening the door for me. When we got in wraith called out "geeeeeeeeennnngggggaaaaaaaaa aarrrrrrrrrr".

There was a reply from upstairs somewhere that said "yes wraith, what is it".

Wraith replied "gengar gengar gen gen gengar".

From upstairs the voice said "oh Adam's here. Okay I'm coming down now darling"

Down came old lady jess with hikari (her jolteon) following close behind. "Are you all right today Adam?" she said nicely.

"Yes I'm okay. But I was wondering if you could train me, because I've got some Pokémon now" I replied

"You want me to train your Pokémon. Well I could but I haven't had a battle in years and I don't know if I'm as good as I used to be" she said.

"Please miss southern, I promise I won't take the training for granted and I will do everything you say" I begged

"Okay I'll train you. As long as you go along with everything I say" she said with a smile

"Oh thank you, thank you I promise I'll use all the training" I said with gratitude.

"Let's go outside then, hikari can you get everyone for me please" said old lady jess while walking outside.

I swear hikari had a grin on her face as she ran upstairs. I walked out of the house and jumped when wraith floated through the wall and shouted "GEN". Wraith chuckled while I said "Arceus wraith you gotta stop doing that".

At that moment hikari came bounding down the stairs with hearth (old lady jess's Houndoom) and crag (old lady jess's golem). "Adam send out your Pokémon please" said old lady jess.

I threw my two pokeballs into the air, and with a flash of light charmeleon and pidgey were in front of me. Old lady jess looked at them for a few seconds and then smiled "they look like they have a lot of determination to win. I also think they have a lot of trust in you" she said warmly.

"Thanks" I replied as flora (old lady jess's Bellossom) and kappa (old lady jess's Golduck) walked out the house and closed the door. "Hmm first I think I should see you battle to tell you what you could improve on. Flora I'll be using you now okay. Adam first I want you to battle flora with charmeleon and then battle with pidgey okay" said old lady jess.

I replied with an ok and old lady jess signalled for the battle to start. "Flora use petal dance" said old lady jess. Flora started to spin around and petals started to flow from under her leafy dress in small tornados. The started to shoot at charmeleon. "Charmeleon dodge it" I shouted.

Charmeleon jumped over the first wave and ran right then left to avoid the second two. Flora stopped spinning and she looked dizzy. "Charmeleon use ember" I said.

Charmeleon's flames all hit flora but she just shook them off. I went wide eyed in amazement. A grass Pokémon shouldn't be able to shake off a fire type attack like that. "Charmeleon use dragon rage" I shouted.

The purple flames burst out of Charmeleon's mouth and almost hit flora but she completely ignored the fact that she was confused and swiftly and elegantly dodged the attack. I frowned. This battle was impossible. I mean how was I meant to beat a trainer as strong and knowledgeable as old lady jess? "Charmeleon use scratch" I shouted frustratedly.

Charmeleon seemed to share my feelings. As he ran up to flora I could see how angry he was that he wasn't able to land a hit on a grass type. His claws extended and flashed white and he tried to slash flora. Flora jumped up over the slashes and landed gracefully behind charmeleon. "Flora now use leaf storm" said old lady jess .The look of shock on my face was nothing compared to Charmeleon's. A huge tornado of leaves shot out of flora's hand and slashed charmeleon all over. When all the leaves dropped I saw charmeleon on the floor unconscious. I realized kappa had two hyper potions in his hands. He walked over to charmeleon and said in his language "golduck go go golduuuucccckkkk".

Charmeleon slowly blinked and got up. Kappa lifted the lid of one of the hyper potions and lifted it to Charmeleon's mouth. Charmeleon downed half of it and then slowly drank the rest. He gave a thumbs up to kappa and then slowly walked up to me. Pidgey then took Charmeleon's place on the field. Old lady jess signalled for me to start. "Okay, pidgey use gust" I said.

Pidgey started to flap his wings and gusts of wind whipped flora off the ground. When the attack was over flora floated down gracefully. "Flora use giga drain" said old lady jess. Flora ran and jumped in the air. She punched pidgey and her small hand glowed a light green. Pidgey dropped to the floor and I thought he'd be knocked out but he got up slowly. "pidgey use quick attack" I said.

Pidgey ran across to flora and tackled flora. I thought the attack would have knocked her over but she stood sturdy. "Flora giga drain again" said old lady jess.

I shouted for pidgey to dodge but he was too close and the draining blow knocked him out. Kappa walked up to pidgey and handed him the second hyper potion to drink.

When pidgey was rejuvenated old lady jess said "there are some things I think you need to improve on. A simple one is countering. If you're using charmeleon and a petal dance is heading towards him, try using ember. Also when flora went to use giga drain on pidgey the first time you could have had pidgey use gust to blow her away. Or the second time instead of telling pidgey to dodge you could have had him use quick attack again to get behind flora and attack".

I thought for a second and then said "you're right I could try those things. And like when flora used leaf storm I could get charmeleon to burn most of the leaves. It probably wouldn't burn them all because leaf storm is a powerful attack, but it's still worth trying".

"Good Adam, I see you're thinking about things properly. Now I want to see what you do when you battle crag next. You can charmeleon or pidgey" she said.

Crag took flora's place on the battle field and roared. I told charmeleon I'd be using him so he walked back on to field. Old lady jess said I could move first so I shouted "charmeleon use scratch".

Charmeleon ran to crag and started slashing at the rock's protecting his body. After about a minute of slashing crag charmeleon was out of breath and he stopped to catch his breath. Old lady jess said "Charmeleon, our next lesson is going to be analysing a Pokémon's weak points. As you can see crag has rocks covering his body. He has none covering his arms, legs or head however. Try attacking there and you find your attacks will do more damage. Whenever you enter a battle you should always analyse an opponent to see for any weak points"

"Okay charmeleon, attack his arms with scratch then" I said

Charmeleon slashed at crag's arm's which caused crag to flinch in pain. "Now I want pidgey to battle hearth but I want you to dodge and only attack when I say, okay" said old lady jess.

I replied with "yes" and watched as Charmeleon swapped with Pidgey and Hearth swapped with Crag. Old lady jess said "hearth use fire fang". Charmeleon's eyes went wide eyed with amazement as embers started tom spill from hearth's mouth. Her canine's set ablaze and she ran forward to bite Pidgey. "Pidgey dodge the attack" I said.

Pidgey was hovering close to the ground so he flew backwards to avoid the attack. "Hearth keep using fire fang and Adam I want to see how you attack hearth now okay" said old lady jess.

Hearth leaped in to the air to try and catch Pidgey but I shouted for him to dodge and counter with quick attack. Pidgey swerved under hearth and tackled into her belly causing her to fall to the ground. Hearth got back up and tried to fire fang at close range but Pidgey swerved over hearth and landed behind her. "Now hearth flamethrower" said old lady jess.

"Whoa, whoa Pidgey dodg… no Pidgey counter with gust!" I shouted.

The flames burst from hearth's mouth and Pidgey started to flap his wings and cause a gust. I was worried that the flames were going to reach Pidgey but once they were about 5cm away from him the gust came into full effect and blew the flames away. I got exited for a moment because I thought the flames would go back and hit hearth but instead the flames seemed to draw into hearth's body. When old lady jess saw my confused expression she said "that's one of the Pokémon houndoom's ability, flash fire. It draws in fire type moves and then boost's their own fire type moves. Anyway that's enough of that battle. Pidgey I think you should use the air more. The highest you flew of the ground was just less than five meters. When you dodge you can fly into the air so you can see long range attacks long before they hit you. When you attack you could also fly away so the opponent thinks you're not going to attack then use quick attack and close the distance quickly".

"Oh okay you hear that Pidgey" I said.

"Pidgey" he said.

Charmeleon walked up to hearth and started to say something to her that I didn't understand.

"Charmeleon char char?"

"doom houndoom"

"charm charmeleon"

Hearth walked up to old lady jess and said "houndoom hound houndoom".

"He wants to be tutored fire fang?. I guess we can. But not today, We can do that tomorrow. Today I think we should work on battle techniques more, okay". Me and charmeleon nodded and trained for the rest of the day.

* * *

**This was the chapter I was worried was going to be boring but while prof reading it I was quite pleased with myself. I see the story has over 200 views, but only 8 reviews. Come on people are you all really that lazy? If you read this story please can you review because it would help make the story more popular okay. Also a serious question that I need to know the answer to . If a magnemite gets to level 30 with no other magnemite around would it still evolve into magenton? In the story sense that is because I know that it does in the games (just ask my legit shiny magnezone :))**


	7. Chapter 7

Charmeleon's jaws snapped shut quickly as he tried to learn the flaming jaw technique. Hearth was standing next to him using the actual move. I could see the frustration in Charmeleon's eyes as he tried to master the move. He opened his mouth again and blew out an ember attack while biting down. He kept trying and failing but I soon noticed something. When his jaw snapped shut his teeth seemed to glow red, a sign that he was on the way to learning fire fang. It had been three days since old lady jess had started to train me. Charmeleon was starting to get the hang of the move but I could see it was hard. In an instant I snapped back to Charmeleon as I noticed embers fly out of his teeth. His eyes widened as his fangs coated with flames and when he shut them embers flew out. The attack looked identical to when hearth used it. Hearth looked to charmeleon and said something in its language. Charmeleon then proceeded to use the attack again and when hearth said something again. Charmeleon then ran over to me and started to talk in his language.

"Char char Charmeleon char" he said. He then used the move in front of me.

"Cool so you learnt fire fang now huh. Well that'll definitely be helpful in the gym battle. I've been researching about the gyms and I think we should start with Erika. She runs a gym in celadon city and she uses grass type Pokémon. I have you and Pidgey so I'll have an advantage over her Pokémon". Charmeleon nodded but I could tell he only really cared about fighting something. At that precise moment old lady jess walked out of her house with hikari.

"Wraith told me Charmeleon finally learned fire fang (wraith was sitting on the roof last time I checked) so I think we should have a test battle Charmeleon verses hikari".

Hikari walked in front of old lady jess and Charmeleon turned around to face her. Old lady jess signalled for me to start so I ordered Charmeleon to use fire fang. Old lady jess told hikari to take the attack most likely to see the power of the move. Charmeleon bit down upon hikari's back covering her in flames and causing her to yelp. Hikari jumped out of chameleon's reach and shook the flames off. Her fur was slightly singed and I could see some small embers still lingering on her body. Good she was burned, that would give me the advantage. Or so I thought.

"Hikari use thunder bolt" said old lady jess. No sooner had the words left her mouth a huge stream of electricity had left hikari's body and was shooting towards Charmeleon. I shouted for Charmeleon to dodge. Charmeleon commando rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the blast of thunder that charred the grass next to him.

"Charmeleon use ember" I shouted. The flames that came from chameleon's mouth where no match for the speed that hikari possessed. She ran out of range and without an order from old lady jess, prepared a wild charge and ran for Charmeleon with the speed of a bullet train. Without time for me to shout an order Charmeleon jumped out of the way but a second too late. Hikari's electrified body crashed into chameleon's lower body and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"CHARMELOEN! Are you okay." I shouted but it was useless because he had fainted. I ran over to him and put a hyper potion to his mouth. Eventually he woke up and staggered over to old lady jess.

"Damn how did hikari manage to move that fast. I know Jolteon are fast, but that was unbelievable" I exclaimed

"Well, you managed to burn hikari but afflicting status elements on opponents is not always a good thing" she said. When I frowned she went on to explain more.

"Some Pokémon have abilities that benefit from status elements. Take hikari she has the ability quick feet. When she is afflicted with a status affect her speed is dramatically increased".

"Oh, that makes sense" I said.

"So I guess our training is over then. I've been having fun recently thanks to you. My Pokémon like to battle more recently and it's thanks to you so thank you" said old lady jess.

"That's alright, but seriously thanks for the training" I said

I walked to my house and informed my mom that tomorrow I would be heading for celadon city. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly with me just training my Pokémon on route 5. I made sure to train Pidgey quite a lot as I had been giving Charmeleon a lot of attention recently.

* * *

The next day

The next day I headed for route 5 straight away. I was a bit surprised to enter the city and find lots of people walking around in team rocket uniforms. I wanted to ask someone what was going on but did not know how to start a conversation. Earlier I had found out that the gym leader of this city was on a vacation on the seafoam islands. I spotted a guy wearing a rocket uniform arguing with an old woman and then push her over. I ran over to the woman helped he up and shouted to the man "how dare you push someone over. You shouldn't even be in public you team rocket scum".

He replied "ha do you know who you are talking to you little brat. We're no longer just team rocket you idiot. We are now team rocket gear, a separate branch of team rocket. We failed before because our old leader Giovanni was useless. Now we have a new leader who will lead us to sweet victory. What all you stupid saffron people don't know is that today we're going to set an example of how pathetic all you people are".

"Yawn, I don't give a shit about you stupid rockets. It's all "oh we're going to take over the world" and then "ouch, some little kid kicked all our arses", I mean come on get real" I snapped.

"Oh okay then you prick you want to play bad man do you. Well how about we battle. You won't be such a bad ass when your Pokémon's dead and your crying".

He threw a poke ball and out popped a raticate. I released Charmeleon. As soon as Charmeleon landed the rocket ordered his raticate to use hyper fang.

"DODGE, AND USE FIRE FANG" I shouted.

Charmeleon jumped over raticate, landed on his back and bit down with his flaming jaw which caused the raticate to screech horribly. Charmeleon jumped of and created some distance.

"Raticate use toxic" said the rocket.

The raticate spat a horrible purple fluid from his mouth which Charmeleon stopped in mid-air with a

Ember attack. I ordered charmeleon to use ember again which the raticate tried and failed to dodge. The raticate was visibly burned now so its physical attacks would be significantly weaker.

"Okay now use dragon rage" I said. The raticate was too drained to dodge so it just stood there and let itself be absorbed in the purple flames. When the flames cleared the raticate was unconscious.

"Damn this Pokémon's useless. I better warn the others in case you turn out to be a problem" the rocket said and ran off leaving the raticate on the floor.

The woman thanked me and said she would take the raticate to the Pokémon centre. I decided I would do some investigating to find out what was going on. I walked around the city observing rockets to see if I could find out any information on this so called example. I got virtually no information until I heard two rockets, a man and a woman talking about something.

"Hey have you heard. Apparently a kid seems to be causing some trouble around here, been trying to find out what's happening".

"Hmm kids going to have a hard time trying to climb the sliph co building. You hear how many of us they got guarding it. The answer to that is a fucking lot".

When I heard that I tried to sneak off but the woman saw me.

"Hey kid, how much of that did you hear "she said and ran in front of me. She readied a pokeball and so did the man.

"None of your business you dirty rockets I said" while preparing to grab and throw my two Pokémon into battle.

"Well you know what happens to kids who hear things they're not supposed to right" said the man with a grin

"Yeah, they have a little accident" she said while throwing her pokeball

A clefable appeared in front of me and I looked around to see the man send out a muk. I threw my two pokeballs out and told charmeleon to use ember on the clefable while pidgey would use gust on the muk. The male rocket shouted for his muck to use sludge bomb which blasted into pidgey and poisoned him. The gust attack however hardly phased the obviously superior muk. The clefable then endured charmeleon's ember and then thunderbolted pidgey. I recalled pidgey and told charmeleon to rapid fire ember, and use fire fang if they got close but they did not, and instead kept firing projectiles and beams. Charmeleon was almost to the brim of fainting when a machop and mankey jumped in the battle and attacked the clefable. While the machop low kicked the clefable and made it trip the mankey karate chopped it. The muk blasted a sludge bomb at the fighting duo but a huge onix slithered in and used rock throw to stun the muk. Then the three pounded the muk into unconsciousness. The rockets recalled their Pokémon and ran off. I looked to see three Pokémon trainers grinning at me.

"Thanks for that I, was almost toast" I said

"It's all right I don't like rockets either and onix really wanted to fight something" said a girl about a year or two older than me.

"Yep its fine" said the other two boys in unison

"Hey don't interrupt me!"

"No you interrupted me!"

"No you interrupted me!"

"Hey idiots stop arguing and introduce your selves" snapped the girl

"Oh sorry, my names mike and this here is my partner machop" said the slightly shorter boy

"Yeah and my names Luke and this is my partner mankey." said the slightly taller boy.

"And my names Lauren. This is my partner onix. These two knuckle heads are my kid brothers. There seems to be something big happening at the sliph co building and we're heading up there we're guessing you'd like to come two as we heard most of that conversation. But first your Pokémon" said the girl while handing me a hyper potion and a large yellow crystal I recognized as a revive.

"Well thanks" I said while healing my Pokémon. They started to walk to the sliph co building so I followed. When we arrived we managed to see some trainers battling some rockets. There were three separate matches going on but one was unfair, so Lauren sent out her onix to even the match up and the matches where over quickly. We explained the situation and the trainers decided to help us storm the tower. The trainers were a boy called josh with a Pikachu, a girl called Kate with a butterfree and another boy called Joe with a psyduck. Getting up the tower was quite difficult as the male rocket wasn't lying when he said the tower was well guarded. We ended up having to leave people behind to deal with rockets on the lower floors. It was just me and Lauren on the floor before the balcony and just one rocket was blocking the last set of stairs.

"Hey, how the hell did you kids get up here? Never mind I'll take care if you two right here and then the boss will probably give me a promotion" said the last rocket while throwing his pokeball.

A huge onix was realised from the opponent's pokeball as well as Lauren's. The onix started to wrestle each over with their tails, and tried to smash each over into the walls.

"Hey kid, go up I can handle this!" shouted Lauren over the commotion.

I gave a thumbs up and ran up the stairs. I reached the door and heard something happening on the other side so I opened the door and walked outside on the balcony. The first thing I noticed was a purple blur darting around. The second thing I noticed was a fainted sandslash next to a conscious but extremely damaged wartortle. Beside the wartortle was a trainer with spiky black hair in the same style as Naruto. He had a blue training suit with black tracksuit bottoms. He was glaring directly in front of him which brought me to the third thing I noticed, a man in his late thirties with red hair and a black rocket outfit but slightly different. The red R logo was on his shirt with a small gear symbol with a G inside next to it. Beside him was a huge machine with thousands of cable's, which I presumed was the bomb the rockets where talking about earlier. I ran to the trainer and presumed he was fighting the red hair rocket. I looked around for the rockets pokemon, and as if on cue the purple blur slowed and stopped next to the rocket. It was a crobat.

"Well looks like we've got a visitor" said the rocket while looking at me as if I had interrupted some important meeting.

The trainer looked at me and said "hey you give me a hand in kicking this guy's ass. Sandslash's got no energy left and wartortle's almost spent".

I ran up to the trainer and released pidgey and charmeleon.

"Ember and gust okay guys" I said while the trainer ordered his wartotle to try and get in a Water pulse

Charmeleon's ember went first while pidgey's gust propelled it even further and faster, but even though the attack was extremely fast the crobat easily dodged both of the attacks and the water pulse. It then zipped forward and used crunch on the wartotle several times in a few seconds. The wartotle staggered backwards but managed to right itself and tried to fire off another water pulse but that was met in mid-air with a sludge bomb. I ordered pidgey to use quick attack but as soon as he reached crobat it used crunch on pidgey and threw it back to me. I looked at pidgey and saw he was badly damaged and I saw a little blood so I returned him straight away. I desperately asked for charmeleon to use his strongest attack, fire fang but before he even had a chance the crobat dodged the attack and went to crunch wartortle which made it faint. The trainer recalled his Pokémon but the crobat flew over to him and bit him on the arm. He cried out in pain and charmeleon ran over to use fire fang, but the crobat let go of the boy and flew back to its master.

"What the fuck was that, your Pokémon attacked him!" I shouted but the kid interrupted my rant and said "don't bother talking to him, he's a rocket, he won't listen to reason till he gets what he wants" while clutching his bleeding arm

While we were talking charmeleon managed to get close to crobat and almost landed a fire fang, but the crobat saw his intentions and flew right behind him and crunched several times on charmeleon. Charmeleon almost toppled over but it steadied itself. Crobat then used poison fang and knocked out charmeleon. I sighed with the thought that I was going to lose here. The crobat then continued to attack charmeleon even though he was fainted.

"Hey, stop what the hell!" I screamed while trying to reach for my pokeball.

I returned charmeleon and instinctively started to slowly walk back to the stairs but the rocket ordered the crobat to stop me. I ran for the opposite direction but the crobat reached me and bit deep into my left should.

"FUCK" I cried out in pain while trying to get the crobat off of me, but instead it shook itself to make the wounds more gashed.

It finally let go but my shoulder was in so much pain I don't think I can describe it. I looked at the crobat and saw something pinkish glisten of its fangs. Had it poisoned me? Is this how I would die? Trying to save the city but tragically killed by a crobat.

The crobat went to fly at me again to prepare for the painful impact… but it never came. I kept my eyes closed in case it was pretending to make me open my eyes and then attack, but something poked me in the arm. I flinched at the touch but I could tell it was human so I opened my eyes and saw the crobat on the floor in front of me. I instinctively went to back away but I realized there was steam rising from it and it was fainted. I looked at the rocket whose face was horrified. I looked to the side to see a woman in her thirties and an alakazam next to her. The woman's hands were glowing with a powerful purple energy and she was trembling, perhaps with the power that I could sense emanating through her, or with rage? She was glaring at the rocket and her face was red with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! You tried to harm children. I don't think I can wait for the police. Leave now. I mean now. If you don't go now I'll kill you right here. How you could possibly think of invading my city while I'm on vacation. How dare you try to threaten people with a bomb. Leave now!" shouted the woman. Her voice was seething and I could tell she was holding everything back to not hurt the man.

The rocket took his chance to escape ran for it. Before he left the building he quickly recalled his crobat.

"Kids, we need to get you to the hospital to heal those wounds"

* * *

**Well I don't know I this chapter turned out how I wanted it to be. I tried to make it filled with action but I don't think I'm very good at doing that. If you have any ideas on how I can improve, please review. Also super sorry for the long wait if anyone is reading this. I got bored of writing for a bit and then when I finally started to write again luigi's mansion 2 came out and then fire emblem awakening, so I got really side tracked with them.**


End file.
